


You'll be my wife

by aoimotion



Category: Jack & Cynthia Universe
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Marriage Proposal, Sexual Humor, Stubbornness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoimotion/pseuds/aoimotion
Summary: “You could never imagine what I want to do with you. Even here and now, I’m just…”“Okay, I don’t want to talk with you anymore.” Cecilia turned her back to him and covered her ears. Then, Gregory appeared in front of her and smiled like he was the happiest mammal on heart. “Don’t look at me like that” she grumped.“Can I at least kiss you?”





	You'll be my wife

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the most embarrassing things I've ever wrote in my life. Not the most embarrassing, but still...  
> Some of you asked for Gregory's bio; it'll come soon enough, but for now, just see how madly in love this dog is with his bride-to-be.

                                                                                                           

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Suddenly, Gregory had hugged her from behind.

It was the first time he did something like that. Cecilia’s heart skipped a beat; she wasn’t expecting it at all. “Greg—”

“I love you,” he claimed, his voice so sweet in her ear. “I love you so much, Cecilia.”

Many thoughts crowded in Cecilia’s head when she heard those words. Her stomach was burning just like a blast furnace. “G-Gregory…” she murmured. “What are you doing…?”

“Just listen to me for now,” he begged. “I have something I need to tell you.”

Cecilia nodded; then, Gregory began: “I know you don’t want to be tied to someone as busy and influential as me. We’ve already talked about it, and at that time I assured you that I would’ve respected your will. But, Cecilia” – the grip around her waist became tighter – “the thought of living a life without you is just unbearable. I couldn’t survive that.” His voice had slowly become a little painful. He concealed his muzzle in the groove of her shoulder, then said: “I’m going to give up the CEO’s position at the GSD. I’ll move down in the hierarchy, to have more free time for you, for us.”

“You can’t do that!” Cecilia claimed. “I won’t let you do it. Not for me.”

“After that,” he continued, ignoring her protests, “I want to ask you to marry me. I actually want to propose here and now, but I know you wouldn’t accept my feelings, and I know your refusal, although reasonable, would break my heart.”

“I’m not going to marry you, Gregory. I will refuse even after that if it means talking some sense into you. You absolutely ca—” she didn’t finish the sentence, because Gregory had just taken her chin with his paw and was gently turning her muzzle towards his. “Stop, I…”

But Gregory didn’t stop. He reached her lips with his own and gave her a tender kiss. Cecilia wasn’t able to resist him; indeed, the more he kissed her, the more she couldn’t bring herself to refuse his affection.

When the kiss ended, Gregory smiled at her. “I didn’t stop. Can you forgive me?”

“I… want to hit you,” Cecilia admitted, then sighed, with the taste of Gregory’s lips still torturing her mind. “We already talked about this, Greg… you’ll just make things even more complicated than they already are.”

“Love is complicated” he replied, “But at the same time, it can be just as simple. As long as my heart skips a beat whenever I think of you, as long as this body of mine desires yours with all its might… I don’t need anything else, Cecilia.”

“You are an important figure,” she replied. “You’re Gregory Kohle, and I can’t include myself in the reality you live in. There’s no room for me.”

“Then, I’ll change the reality in one we can share together.”

Cecilia didn’t understand. “Why are you doing this?” she asked. “Why do you want to throw away all the efforts you made in the past twenty years?” ‘ _For me? It doesn’t make sense…_ ’

“Because I found something more valuable.” Gregory gently broke the embrace, then walked in front of her. And knelt. “I didn’t know I needed you until the day I met you. And when it happened, I realized that you were all I’ve always unconsciously desired. I’d be willing to _kill_ if it meant being with you for the rest of our life.” A bitter smile appeared on his face, and he laughed. “Did it sound too creepy?”

“… You’re a fool.” Cecilia murmured, covering her muzzle with both paws. Tears had formed at the corners of her eyes. “I won’t allow you to ruin your career for me. I have to…”

“The only thing you have to do is trust me.” Gregory stretched a paw toward. “And marry me, if it’s not too much to ask.”

“And what about Jean?” she asked. “How are you going to explain it to Jean?”

The confidence Gregory had shown up to that moment finally wavered. ‘ _He hasn’t spoken to him yet_ ’ Cecilia thought. “You see, my love” she continued, shaking her head, “it’s not just about us. You can’t be so selfish, and you know that, don’t you?” Cecilia knew how many sacrifices Gregory and Jean had done to start GSD; such a majestic project had required an enormous amount of dedication, and they eventually did it because they had believed in each other from the bottom of their heart. She couldn’t simply ignore that, neither could Gregory. “So, please… stop talking about marriage, we can’t—”

“I don’t have to explain myself to Jean.” Gregory stood up and looked at her. There was uncertainty nestled in his dark eyes; nonetheless, he continued: “I’m not abandoning the GSD, planning to disappear in some remote, tropical island. I will always be there with him, just not at the same level as before.”

“I don’t want you to choose between love and friendship, Gregory.”

“I’m not choosing over them. But, anyway… it would be a fairly obvious choice.”

“It’s friendship that brought you where you are now,” she reminded him. “Will you pretend to forget?”

Gregory closed his eyes for a moment, then she called her name. “Cecilia.”

“Yes?”

“Can I…” he scratched the back of his head, looking hesitant all sudden.

“What? Will you finally go back on your words?” She felt pain piercing her heart. In the end, there was no way she could ignore her own feelings. Just conceal them, but never deny them. That was the reason why they were hurting her so much.

Gregory’s expression slowly became very kind. He took her face between her paws, and she almost winced. “Cecilia… Jean will always be my dear friend. You mustn’t doubt this fact.”

“But…?”

He smiled. “But… you are, and will always be, the love of my life. You are the one I want to dedicate myself to, forever and ever.” Then, he looked sad for some reason. “Can you understand my feelings? Maybe they're too deep, after all… maybe I just scared you.” He let her go, but Cecilia caught his paw before he could move it away from her face.

“Stupid Greg.” She kissed his paw one, two, three times. “There’s no way I can’t understand your feelings. I just... can’t figure out why you’re doing this for someone like me. I’m not special, I’m not a goddess. I’m just… me?”

“And I’d love nothing more.” Gregory’s face was glowing with pure love. “I want to marry you. I want to go on our honeymoon right now. I want to make—”

“Stop _right here_!” She covered his mouth. “There’s no need to say that loud.”

Gregory smirked, before removing her paw from his lips. “Oh, you’re such a pure girl, Cecilia.”

“You _embarrass_ me,” she pouted. “Some things would better remain unsaid. Doing them is… already enough.”

“Oh, my love!” He tried to catch her in his arms, but Cecilia managed to dodge him. “C’mon, don’t be shy now.”

“You… won’t change your mind, will you?” Her voice had become serious again. “Are you sure, Gregory?”

He did feel the change in the mood, because he said: “I wouldn’t be here today, if I didn’t already make up my mind, Cecilia. I’ll stop being the CEO and marry you as soon as possible. We’ll live in a magnificent house, and you’ll be the piano teacher you’ve always wanted to be.” He was so confident as if he could already see that happy future.

“… Presumptuous,” Cecilia murmured, but she secretly loved that part of Gregory. “And full of yourself.”

“I’m not full of myself,” he grunted – oh, did she hurt his pride? “I’m just promising my wife…”

“I’m not your wife yet.”

“But… you will be…” Gregory insisted, but maybe he was losing confidence in his own ideas. “Don’t you want to marry me, Cecilia?”

“Oh, so you’re finally realizing you didn’t ask my opinion about this.” Cecilia crossed her arms over her chest and questioned: “What if I don’t love you enough to want to become your wife, Gregory?”

She was bluffing, of course, but Gregory took her words seriously. “I… Is that so?” he seated on the bench and looked at her with a painful expression. “I suppose I can’t force you, but… in case, I’d do anything to make myself more lovable!” he eventually stated.

Cecilia made a considerable effort not to laugh and keep pretending she was scolding him. “You talk big, _Gregory Kohle_ ,” she said. Her voice sounded gravelly. “You can’t control others’ heart.”

Gregory lowered his ears, then raised them, but eventually lowered them again. He was like a big, insecure puppy. “I can’t control your heart neither I want to, but I can still try to win it!” he claimed.

“Greg…” but the schnauzer was already in a brooding mood and kept mumbling to himself, so Cecilia walked towards him and waved a paw in front of his muzzle. “Greg, can I say a thing?”

He blinked for a moment. “Huh, sure… what is it?”

“You know, when I told you I didn’t want a phantom husband, I didn’t expect you to come up with such an important decision.”

“I know” he replied, “but that’s the path I personally chose for me. For us.”

“A path inevitably influenced by what I said.”

“Cecilia, every decision we make is somehow influenced by someone or something.”

“You’re right, but imagine for a moment how I could feel about this,” Cecilia replied, then sighed. “Gregory, you say your love for me is immeasurable, but then you clearly underestimate mine.” She kissed his nose. “I love you just as much as you love me.”

Gregory’s eyes widened a bit; he was _totally_ blushing. “Aren’t you a bit… unfair?” he whispered, his breath hot and moist. “This is the first time you…”

“Yes,” she nodded, “just like today was the first time you hugged me. From behind, no less.”

“B-but!” he insisted, “It’s different!”

“How so, my dear?” Cecilia smiled. “You can do and say the most embarrassing things ever, but when I do the same it’s different?”

“You said you love me!” Gregory claimed – actually, yelled. “You don’t understand! My heart just exploded!”

‘ _And so did my eardrums…_ ’ “Oh, let me say one more thing, then.” She moved her mouth closer to his ear and murmured: “I love you so much that I would be happy just knowing you are happy, even if you weren’t mine. And if you’d be mine… I’d make sure to remind you of this fact every day… and _every night_.” Then, she walked away from him with a playful smirk and asked: “How does it sound?”

“Y-you…” he blabbered, “you come here, now. I need to— I have to punish you for your boldness. You can’t possibly say such arousing things, turn me on like a lamp and just walk away as nothing happened.”

She laughed. “It’s not my fault you have a dirty mind.”

Gregory’s tail began to waver. “I _so much_ want to jump on you, it’s almost painful.”

“Too bad we are in a public place, huh?” Cecilia stuck her tongue out. “But seriously now, Greg… I don’t want you to regret anything, I could never forgive myself. That’s what I was trying to tell you all along… if only you’d have let me speak.”

“I won’t regret anything” he immediately replied. “The more we talk, the more I just want to take you to my place and hold you in my arms forever. You can trust me, Cecilia. I’ve already made my decision.”

“Is it definitive?”

“It is.”

“…” Why couldn’t she just trust him? It was so difficult… and she was so scared. “But you worked so hard to achieve your position…”

“Cecilia, now we’re just repeating ourselves over and over again.” Gregory shook his head, looking extremely serious. “The only way to escape from this loop is…” he stretched a finger and pointed to a grove about 50 meters away from them. “To settle things there. Me and you.”

“… In a grove?”

“Yes.”

“And… how are you exactly planning to settle things in a _grove_ , Greg?”

“Well, for starters we could take our clothes off—”

“Gregory.”

“What? I’m barely holding back the urge to—”

“ _Gre. Go. Ry._ ”

“You could never imagine what I want to do with you. Even here and now, I’m just…”

“Okay, I don’t want to talk with you anymore.” Cecilia turned her back to him and covered her ears. Then, Gregory appeared in front of her and smiled like he was the happiest mammal on earth. “Don’t look at me like that,” she grumped.

“Can I at least kiss you?”

“No.” But he took her chin anyway. “I said no.”

“Are you completely sure?” He was so close that she could already feel his breath over her nose, and a shiver of pleasure ran down her spine.

“Um...” she softly whined. Her resistance was futile, after all. How could she resist the one she loved? “You really are full of yourself…”

“Yes,” he replied, “and it’s all your fault. You make me feel like I can do anything. When I am with you, my heart flutters and my stomach burns with desire.” He touched her nose with his own and continued: “And what else can make someone so strong and determined?”

Cecilia understood. And because she did, there was no room left for her doubts and concerns. A single tear shone in her eye, and she held on him with all her might. “Do with me what you want” she whimpered, “I’m yours.”

Gregory hugged her, kissed her, and Cecilia couldn’t help but just sunk down in that deep, warm love, her arousal becoming stronger and stronger to the point she barely managed to not faint in his arms. “Hey, hey… if you pass away with just a kiss, what will you do when we make love?”

“I… want to hit you” she somehow managed to say. “Did I already say that…?”

“Yes, you did. Would you like to hit me right here, right now? We could play hide-and-seek in the grove first…”

“Greg… you’re an idiot.”

He laughed wholeheartedly. “I love you, Cecilia.”

“… I love you too, stupid Greg.”

**Author's Note:**

> Art by [Rem289](https://rem289.tumblr.com/)


End file.
